


Lapis Lazuli

by thundergeek



Category: South Park
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I abuse italics, M/M, Pining, also i didnt edit this, craig just really likes tweek and is kind of creepy about it but hes trying his best, hehe, i dont know what else to tag, i guess?, idk if that even counts as occult shit, idk man, if there are mistakes please point them out lol, im a lazy bitch, just a headcanon i have i guess, just like tarot and healing stones and stuff, sowwy, theres a lot of dialogue, this really sucks but u know it just be like that sometimes, token is just mentioned, tweek is into occult shit kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundergeek/pseuds/thundergeek
Summary: Craig didn’t know why he cared so much. The only thing he really cared about was his guinea pig, Stripe. He couldn’t think of anything else besides that and this damn stone.And the blonde that gave him that damn stone in the first place.





	Lapis Lazuli

**Author's Note:**

> this is really Not good but i wanted to have something on here because i look like a pussy otherwise  
> i need to get used to writing tweek and craig so im. sorry if this is ooc ahghgjg

Craig only said he’d go to Clyde’s stupid party if Tweek was going. So, of course, Clyde fucking Donovan somehow managed to get Tweek to go. He probably used some backhanded method to trick Tweek into saying yes somehow, but honestly, Craig really didn’t want to know.

What Craig did know, though, is that it really wouldn’t be that bad. It was just his friends. Well, his friends and Stan’s stupid friends. God knows why Clyde invited them, but it happened, and Craig had somehow agreed to go. He was sure Tweek would decline the invitation and that would be that. Tweek kept to himself, mostly: he only hung out with Clyde and his friends - Craig, Jimmy, and Token - on occasion, and even then, he didn’t really talk much. He sat with the rest of them drinking coffee from his thermos and freaked out whenever anyone addressed him directly. That was about it. But now Clyde had somehow roped him into going to a party with thirteen other people, and Craig was genuinely worried about him.

Craig Tucker had it _bad_ for Tweek Tweak.

He hated admitting it, especially since he had never had a real conversation before. They fought in the third grade because they were pretty much _forced_ to, and they talked a little bit in the hospital, but that was it. And Craig was pretty sure it was then when he fell face first for the blonde boy. He learned a number of things about him then. Some things were fuzzier than others, but there was one thing in particular that Craig never forgot.

Tweek was really, _really_ into certain occult practices, which at first, Craig thought was super creepy. Tweek was mostly fixated on tarot readings, healing crystals, and pendulum readings. Tweek himself was actually still kind of freaked out about it, but he said that it calmed him down, so it was okay. Craig tried not to listen at first, but Tweek talked more about it, he became more interested. He specifically remembered Tweek talking about his healing stones. He said he had 63 different types of crystals at the time. His favourites were sodalite, howlite and rose quartz, because they helped with anxiety.

Tweek got his mother to bring in some of his collection while he was still in the hospital. Craig remembered the other’s eyes practically _sparkling_ as he looked over them. He showed Craig most of them and explained, at length, what they did and how they helped with healing. Now, if it had been anyone else, Craig would not have given two fucks about any of that. But there was something about the small blonde boy that Craig was enamored with, and he couldn’t bring himself to look away or stop listening. Maybe it was the way Tweek seemed totally different when he talked about them - he didn’t shake, or twitch, or make any unordinary sounds. He was so _calm_. Or maybe it was just the heavy doses of medicine he was being given at the time. That’s what he told himself when he felt his heart flip whenever Tweek said his name or looked him in the eyes. _It was just the medicine._ Because he had never felt that way before in his entire life. So it was the medicine.

The day they left the hospital, Tweek gave Craig his favourite lapis lazuli crystal.

That was one of the ones that Tweek never got around to explaining. When Craig asked him why he gave him that one in particular, Tweek just smiled and said, softly:

“It reminds me of you. Your- your eyes. And.. I think it could, gh, help you. A little.”

Craig remembered how fucking _cryptic_ that sounded at the time. As soon has he got home he ran to his computer and looked up what it meant.

_“Communication and protection.”_

_“Helps diminish repressed dis-ease and anger.”_

_“Allows for better self-expression.”_

Craig remembered butterflies in his stomach. He never said very much in the hospital. _How did Tweek know what he needed? Maybe it was some weird occult magic shit or something._ But, if Craig was being honest, it was the most genuine thing anyone had ever done for him.

A couple days later Craig got it - professionally, of course - made into a necklace. And he made it damn clear that the crystal was not to be drilled or otherwise modified under _any circumstance._ He didn’t know why he cared so much. The only thing he really cared about was his guinea pig, Stripe. He couldn’t think of anything else besides that and this damn stone. And the blonde that _gave_ him that damn stone in the first place.

That was in third grade. He was nine then.

Now he was a senior in high school. Eighteen.

Craig Tucker had worn a fucking stone around his neck for nine years. It was _always_ under his jacket or shirt, of course, and he _never_ let anyone see it. Ever. He always thought that wearing a crystal on a necklace made him look like a damn girl. He took it off for sports practice and to shower and that was about it. It always went right back on after. Craig never even told Tweek about it. Hell, Tweek probably forgot he gave it to him in the first place. Craig kind of regretted not saying anything, now, but christ, it was nine years too late for that.

Craig hadn’t really talked to Tweek since then. He ended up just constantly staring at the boy. For nine years. And throughout that time, Craig noticed the little things.

\- Tweek always took notes. Always. He used a purple ballpoint pen every time. He chewed on the clicky part a lot. (Craig didn’t know what the fuck that was called and he didn’t give enough of a shit to find out.)

\- Tweek took longer than everybody else on tests. Craig thought that he got extended time, maybe.

\- Tweek took a stone from his pocket and held it or rubbed it when he was shaking more than usual. A lot of the time it was different, but the one Craig saw most was pink. _Rose quartz, maybe?_ He always tried to remember the things Tweek told him about crystals whenever he saw one.

\- Tweek started drinking less coffee over the years but kept his thermos. Clyde mentioned something about him starting to drink tea instead.

\- Tweek still never managed to button his shirt or tie his shoes right.

\- Tweek was really good at painting. Watercolours specifically. Everything he painted was beautiful.

_Craig Tucker had it so fucking bad for Tweek Tweak._

A few times he confided in Token about all of this. Token was understanding but called him kind of creepy and said it was a borderline obsession.

It’s not like Craig _wanted_ to be so entranced by this boy - he’d tried to get him off of his mind multiple times. He’d dated a bunch of girls over the years but never had any desire to even kiss them. He ended up breaking up with all of them after a week or so because he didn’t feel anything. He never had, but he always _tried_. And he thought, maybe, only dating blondes would work. You know, because then they had _something_ in common with Tweek. But it didn’t help. At all.

They were girls. They didn’t carry around a thermos at all times. They didn’t constantly twitch or make weird unwanted noises. They didn’t get flustered at the smallest comment or get nervous whenever their name was said or love healing crystals and tarot cards and all that other occult shit Craig remembered Tweek talked about. They didn’t _laugh like a fucking angel._

They weren’t Tweek Tweak so Craig didn’t care.

But anyways, Craig was going to a party where the aforementioned boy would also be and Clyde promised he would be able to get Tweek and Craig alone somehow without it being weird because Craig _really_ needed to confess all of his mushy love bullshit. It had been eating him alive for the past nine fucking years. He was pretty sure Tweek wasn’t gay, but he needed to get everything off of his chest.

Craig threw on one of his NASA shirts and a pair of black jeans before putting on his signature blue chullo hat. He probably looked homeless and this would definitely _not_ impress Tweek, but Craig tried not to let it bother him. If he dressed up or something, he’d look like a huge idiot, especially because he had previously made it clear that he didn’t want to go.

For the first time, he let his necklace with the lapis lazuli pendant hang out, over his shirt. It felt weird, but he wanted Tweek to see it. He really, _really_ wanted Tweek to see it.

Craig sighed, making his way downstairs and slipping on his shoes. He shouted some kind of goodbye that he himself didn’t really pay attention to before slamming the door as he left.

 _This was a mistake_. The Peruvian boy groaned to himself, beginning to walk to Token’s house. He knew Clyde would hold his ‘party’ there. Clyde was his boyfriend and had practically lived at Token’s place for probably a year now. Plus, Token’s house was much bigger and his parents were never really home, so it was a pretty good place to have any kind of party, especially a small one.

Craig realized halfway down his street that it probably would have been a better idea to _drive_ , but at that point, he didn’t really care. He decided to just call Clyde to let him know. Craig always left a bit ahead of schedule, so this was probably not a big deal, but he knew damn well that Clyde would freak out if he wasn’t there thirty seconds after he said he’d be.

Craig dialed the other’s number, and it only rung once before he heard Clyde’s voice on the other end.

“Hey, homie!”

“Don’t fucking call me that, Clyde.”

“Craig. I’m bringing it back. Let me have this one thing.”

“You’re _not_ bringing _anything_ back, idiot, and I’m going to punch you in the face if you call me _homie_ one more time.”

Clyde made some kind of whimpering noise on the other line, which made Craig smile a little. Not like he’d ever let the brunette know that, though.

“Anyways, dude, I’m calling because my dumb ass decided I should walk to Token’s instead of drive.”

“You’re WALKING?”

“That’s what I said. I’m glad you have ears.”

Clyde groaned in response.

“I’ll probably be there in twenty.”

“Tweek’s here.”

Craig froze. “Already?”

“Yeah, dude. Got here like two minutes ago.”

_Fuuuuck._

“Okay, yeah, uh. Can you pick me up.”

“You’re really in love with this kid, huh, dude?”

“Shut the _fuck up._ You say anything else about it and you die.”

Craig heard Clyde laugh on the other end.

“Where are you, man?”

“Near the bus stop.”

“Stay there. I’ll be there in five minutes tops.”

“Don’t run over anyone, idiot.”

Craig hung up the phone, shoving it in his pocket. He walked over to the bus stop and sat on the bench, taking a deep breath. _Why the fuck was he nervous? Craig fucking Tucker was_ never _nervous._

He waited a couple minutes before Clyde drove up in Token’s convertible. He climbed into the front seat, quickly closing the door behind him, and he buckled himself in, letting his elbow rest on the opened window.

“You really like him, huh, Craig?”

Craig looked over at Clyde and was about to glare at him, but Clyde’s smile was… soft. Genuine.

“Do we really have to talk about this?”

“I guess not.” Clyde shrugged, starting the engine again and beginning to drive. “It’s just weird, seeing you like this.”

“Seeing me like _what_?”

“Seeing you care about someone. It’s weird. But it’s nice.” Clyde paused. “Just don’t be creepy or freak him out too much.”

Craig snorted as Clyde’s usual smirk made its way back onto his face. “I’ll try not to. No promises, though.” 

* * *

 

Clyde just laughed and turned on the radio, singing along (badly) to whatever annoying pop song was on. Craig felt a bit of a smile creep onto his face, but he quickly suppressed it. _Tonight’s gonna be fine._

Craig practically bolted out of the car as Clyde pulled up into Token’s driveway. He stood outside for a second before opening the door. He expected Token somewhere nearby, _maybe_ , if everyone there wasn’t already in the basement. What he didn’t expect, though, was Tweek fucking Tweak to be standing almost right next to the door.

The blonde yelled as the door flew open, and he dropped his thermos on the ground. He and Craig both scrambled to grab it at the same time, Craig getting to it first. He quickly held it out to Tweek, who took it back into his own shaky hands.

“Sorry. For scaring you, I mean. I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Oh, nngh, it’s fine, I- Token asked me to- to watch for you guys, and I wasn’t paying any, rrrgh, attention, so I scared myself, kind of.” Tweek lifted his thermos to his lips and quickly took a sip out of it, moving away a little bit to rest it on a side table. Craig, dumbstruck, just followed him.

“Do you, agh, need something?” Tweek turned around to look at Craig, and they made eye contact for the first time in years. Craig held the other’s gaze for a little while, probably a bit longer than what was considered socially acceptable, before glancing away.

“No, I don’t. Sorry, I… wanted to talk to you a little more. If you want.”

Craig could have sworn he saw Tweek smile for a second. Craig fucking _loved_ that smile.

“I don’t know why you’d want to, gah, talk to _me,_ but I-I’d love to. I’m just, ngh, not very good at… at talking.”

“It’s cool.” Craig didn’t really know what to say. He found himself looking into Tweek’s perfect fucking green eyes again, and he subconsciously ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Tweek stared back for a second, before he looked down to Craig’s chest. His eyes widened, and Craig raised an eyebrow.

“You oka-”

“Th-the crystal I gave you,” Tweek’s voice was almost a whisper, and he stepped closer, touching the pendant around Craig’s neck with shaky hands, “you still have it.”

“Yeah, I. Uh. I’ve never t-”

Craig was cut off by Clyde swinging open the door, causing Tweek to yelp. Craig, on pure instinct, pulled the blonde boy to his chest, as the brunette ran in yelling about god knows what.

The second the Peruvian boy realized what he was doing, he quickly let go, backing up a step. He felt his face heat up. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

“Uh, sorry, dude, I didn’t mean to- uh. My sister, she’d get scared of shit when she was younger, and I always- uh, yeah. Sorry.” _That was a lie. Tricia wasn’t scared of shit. That had been Clyde._

“I-it’s okay,” Tweek exhaled, obviously having been holding his breath, and smiled shakily up at Craig. “I appreciate it, so, gh, thanks.”

Craig just nodded, and Clyde ran up to them.

“ _Dude,_ Tweek, my _homie._ ”

Craig visibly cringed at the word, but held in his string of curses for the blonde next to him.

“Did I see you touching Craig’s necklace thing? Man, he’s worn that shit for as long as I can remember, and he’s never even let _me,_ his _best friend_ , touch it!” Clyde crossed his arms, and Craig just gave him a small push.

“Shut up, dude. It’s different.”

Craig looked over and saw Tweek’s face getting even more flushed than it had been already, and the black-haired boy smiled. _Cute._

Clyde’s eyes darted between the two of them, and sighed when he noticed he wasn’t getting another response. “I’m gonna go find Toke, okay? See you later, _lovebirds_.” He drew out the last word and snickered as he heard Tweek shriek and Craig curse him out. He ran downstairs, leaving Tweek and Craig again in near silence, besides the faint music coming from the basement.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry.”

“...You’ve had this? This whole time?”

Craig paused, moving to tug lightly on one of the strings of his chullo. “Yeah. I… got it on a necklace a couple days after we left the hospital. I usually have it under my jacket or shirt I guess. I don’t really… take it off. Sorry if that’s weird or something.”

Tweek let out a breathy laugh, and Craig swore he felt his heart stop for a second.

“N-no, no, that’s not weird. That’s… really, ngh, really sweet. I’m glad you… you liked it so much.”

Craig just nodded, unsure of what else to say.

“...I still remember… all the constellations you showed me.”

“What?” Craig didn’t remember anything like that.

“Yeah! You showed me lots of, agh, of constellations and stuff. You- you pointed to them when we could, rrgh, see the stars outside. And your mom brought in a, nngh, a map. And you showed me more.”

Craig just stood there. “I don’t remember that.”

Tweek’s face fell, and Craig immediately regretted saying that.

“No, I mean I don’t remember showing _you_ stuff. I just remember you talking about your stones and tarot and all that occult stuff you liked. You liked sodalite and howlite and rose quartz because they helped your anxiety.”

Tweek’s face lit up again. _His smile was so fucking beautiful._ Craig felt himself start to smile, too.

“Hey, dude,” Craig started, again, “I’m sorry I never talked to you. I meant to. For, uh, for nine years. I know I’m kinda late. But if you want to talk more tonight or something, I’d… really like to do that.”

Tweek laughed, ( _oh my God he snorted when he laughed that’s the cutest fucking thing Craig had ever witnessed_ ), and he nodded. “That’d, rgh, that’d be nice.”

Most of the night was spent playing video games and eating. Craig watched the others drink and play stupid party games like spin the bottle, but he and Tweek sat out. He kept looking at the window as he watched the sun set, and the sky get darker. Once he felt that it was dark enough, he tapped Tweek’s shoulder.

“Hey.”

“Wh-what?” Tweek jumped a little.

“Come with me.”

Craig grabbed the blonde’s hand, ignoring his protests as he led him up the stairs, then up another flight into Token’s guest room.

“What are we doing here, Craig?”

“Trust me.”

Craig climbed onto the bed, opening a hatch in the roof and letting a ladder down.

“Up here.”

“Is- is that SAFE?”

“Yeah, dude. I come up here a lot, actually. Whenever I’m here.” Craig began to climb up the ladder, moving onto the roof.

“Okay,” Tweek reluctantly agreed, climbing up the ladder after the older boy. He sat down next to Craig, who closed the hatch again.

The roof over the few middle rooms of the Black house was flat. It was pretty wide, too, so Token, Clyde, Craig, and Jimmy always found their way up there when they had sleepovers.

But now Craig was up there with Tweek, and everything seemed different.

“Lay down here with me.” Craig lied back, looking over at Tweek, “seriously, dude, it’s fine. We’re safe.”

Tweek nodded and lied back as well, not breaking eye contact with the other boy.

“Look,” Craig pointed up at the night sky, which was surprisingly clear, “you can see Orion there, and there’s Canus Major, and there’s-”

“Lepus,” Tweek finished, a smile on his face. “Is that right?”

Craig swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. “Yeah. That’s right.”

They both paused, just staring up at the sky.

_Now or never, Tucker._

“Can I- uh- can I hold your hand?” _What the fuck that is NOT what he was supposed to say what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fu_

“...Sure.”

The response hit Craig like a fucking truck. He just nodded and swallowed again before moving his arm, lacing his fingers together with Tweek’s. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and closed his eyes. _Nine years. He’s waited for this moment for nine fucking years._

“Tweek?”

“Hm?”

“I know we haven’t talked for, you know, nine years, but I, uh. I really like you. I have for a long time. I tried dating girls to get you off my mind but it never worked. And I kept thinking it was too late to talk to you again and it kept going on like that for years and now we’re here, and, uh. Tweek. I have a really, really big crush on you, dude.” Craig felt his face turn red. He hadn’t talked like that in years.

Tweek stayed silent, and Craig tried not to panic, but then he felt the blonde boy squeeze his hand.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I… yeah. Really.” Craig finally got the courage to open his eyes, and he glanced over at Tweek, who had his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

“I knew you, ngh, had been staring at me.”

Craig froze.

“I-I never really knew _why,_ though, and I, rrgh, thought maybe you were trying to- to kill me, or something. With your eyes.”

“No. I liked you. I still _do_ like you. I’m not good with feelings.”

“I know.”

It was silent again for a while after that.

“Craig?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I, ngh, can I kiss you?”

“ _Y_ _es._ Please.”

They both sat up, simultaneously, and Craig just stared at Tweek. _Beautiful_.

Tweek cupped Craig’s face in his hands and leaned in, gently kissing him.

Craig’s heart fluttered, and he immediately kissed back, his hands moving around the other boy’s waist. The kiss only lasted a couple seconds, but to Craig it felt like an eternity. They both pulled away, slowly, but their hands stayed in place. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Tweek pulled Craig back in, pressing chaste kisses to his lips over and over. They eventually both pulled away again, this time their hands dropping.

“That was nice.”

“Yeah, it… really was.” Tweek paused after that, taking Craig’s hand in his own again. “I like you, too, Craig. But I- before we do anything with, gh, _this_ , I want to get to, rrgh, know you, again. It’s been a… a long time.”

“Yeah, it has, huh?”

“Yeah. I, still, uh, I’d like to, gah, kiss you. Sometimes. You- you don’t have to! It’s just, ngh, nice, to be able to kiss you. I, hngh, never thought I’d get to.”

Craig smiled in response. “Yeah, I know the feeling. I’d really like that, too.”


End file.
